A Simple Pokemon Story
by TheBrightSkys
Summary: Meet Trey. A 17 year old young man that works in a dead end job who just wants to be left alone. All that changes when he gets a call from one of his only friends. A killer coffee machine and an awkward morning later, hes on an adventure. Something that will change his life for ever. A bond. Lemons. Ill do my damnedest to satisfy you all.
1. Chapter 1

A young man slept soundly. He had no idea what was about to happen. He was about to wake up. To embark on an adventure. And become not a pokemon master, but something more. He lives in the Hoenn region. The exact year isn't what you think. Pokemon have migrated. Many of the Pokemon found in Kanto can be found naturally in Hoenn or Jotoh. Although, some Pokemon still frequent the same areas. He rolled over. He was, at the moment, 17. He had blue eyes and black hair. A strange combination but not a bad one. He was muscular but not built like a truck either. He only went to the gym every so often. The sun peeked it's unwelcome face through the blinds and woke him up. His name was Trey. He sat up, got out of bed, pissed, brushed his teeth, showered, and got dressed. He left the house. He lived alone. His parents had died in an explosion. Caused by a stray pillar of fire striking the water heater in the Pokemon Center. He hated Fire types. They pissed him off to no end. He knew he was being bias. The Pokemon move in particular was called Blast Burn. Hard to control and extremely powerful. He walked over to his car and started to unlock the door. He got in and drove down the road. He worked at the local Poke-Mart. Only he worked in the back. The movie rental section of the Poke-Mart was in front, but, (and a huge but at that), he worked in the back. Selling less than moral movies to perverted bastards who just wanted to get themselves off. He didn't like the job, but it was the only one that he could get. The Poke-Mart was an extremely immoral corporation. They hired a minor without a second thought. He pulled his car around back and parked. He got out, locked the door, went inside, and sat down at his counter. He went about his business. People asking him who the stars are, him answering who even though he had never seen them. Him, accepting the money and sending them off. Accepting other returns and late fees. He got into an argument with one man over why there was more Pokemon porn than human. Trey didn't care. But this guy apparently did.

"Why would the Poke-Mart allow such things?" The middle aged man demanded.

"Sir, I don't know. Nor do I care. I just work here." Trey said, trying to stop the argument there.

"Don't be an asshole." The man said, raising his voice.

"Then don't be a raciest bastard that just wants to cause trouble for me and the other patrons." Trey responded, effectively shutting him up. Trey hated these kinds of people. All bark and no bite. And even their bark is easily shut up with a simple show of brain power or dominance.

*Pathetic...* He thought.

He rung the man up and noticed he purchased multiple pornos with Pokemon in them.

*Pathetic...* He thought again.

He packed up his stuff and headed to his car. He got in,drove home, went inside, and fell in to his couch. He wasn't tired or exhausted. Just bored. His phone rang in his pocket, so he pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, man. Its me, Seth." Came the voice of his friend. Seth was an average guy for the most part. Except for the part about him being a genius. He had an I.Q. of about 300. He was currently aiming to become a Pokemon Professor and was well on his way to realizing that goal.

"Whats up?" Asked Trey. Expecting him to get all excited and tell him about his latest discovery or a new theory. But no.

"I need you to come down here." He said, with a tone of seriousness. "Your gonna be part of an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Trey asked inquisitively.

"I have here a Pokemon that is essentially in-trainable." He reasoned. "And since you have nothing to do-"

"Thanks." Trey interjected.

"As I was saying, you have nothing to do. So your gonna go on a journey with said Pokemon." He said.

"No thanks." Trey said.

"But ill pay for the whole thing. And since you'll be beating gyms you'll make money as well." Seth reasoned. "And you may even build a relationship with her."

"Her?" Trey asked.

"Yes. Its a girl." Seth responded, he knew how to get what he wanted with Trey.

"Fuck in hell... fine I'm in..." Trey said.

"Great!" Seth said. "Come on over whenever." A large explosion was heard in the background.

"Ill try to catch it!" Seth continued. Clearly ecstatic.

"Wait! Catch it?!" Trey called to the line. All he heard was his voice echo back at him. Twenty minutes later he was driving down the road, heading toward Seth's lab. He pulled up to the parking lot and noticed that only a few cars were there. He ignored it and went inside. Seth came running up to him in his, now dirty, lab coat.

"Hey, hows it goin'?" Seth said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them off on the piece of fabric that was torn from his shirt. It originally hung by a thread.

"What happened?!" Trey asked. The state of the lab had piked his interest. They must want him to train something strong. Like an Aggron or a Tyranitar. Seth pointed deeper into the lab.

"Get started." Seth said cheerfully.

Trey glared at him and asked, "Its not a fire type is it?"

"Not at all, quite the contrary." Seth said happily.

Trey walked forward without a word. He ducked under fallen pipes and skirted around live wires. He saw a fleeting image of something small.

*Clearly not what I'm looking for* He thought.

He continued on. He looked for about twenty minutes. He saw something small run across his vision.

*Again? No. Cant be.* He thought.

He called out, "Come on out. You lack in the stealth department."

He was picked up by an invisible force and thrown into a large machine of some kind. He coughed up blood. He had always prided himself in his ability to keep calm in dire situations. He stood up and ran forward, dodging fallen machines and live wires once more. Behind him machines were being smashed. One by one.

*So your chasing me? I must be getting close.* He though as hes dived under a crashing pipe from the ceiling, rolling, and continued running without a pause. He then heard the angry shout of a young girl in his head.

*Damn it! Go away! I just want to be left alone!* It shouted.

Trey frowned. *Shes young. What Pokemon has this kind of power?* He thought, sure she could hear him. He continued to run. As he neared the center of the lab he saw the Pokemon he was trying to find. A Ralts. She glared angrily at him. He stared at it. He then crouched down and looked into her red eyes. He smiled, he had no idea why, and placed his hand on her head. She gasped in surprise.

"Your kinda cute y' know?" He said, trying to sooth the young Pokemon.

The Ralts slammed him with a psychic blast, sending him flying back into a large white machine. Amazingly, It didn't kill Trey but turn on the machine. As Trey fell forward, down from the machine a loud roar assaulted his ears. The, now broken, machine began turning and knocking down bits and pieces of the ceiling. The Ralts tried to run but to no avail. She tripped on a piece of debris and fell on her back. She saw a large portion of the ceiling come crashing toward her. Trey ran, diving under falling machinery and pipes, scooping up the young Pokemon and sprinting out of the building. He pulled Seth along as they ran out the front door and looked back at the lab. The machine that caused this shot out of the top and landed near the trio. Trey looked at the, now fainted, Ralts. She began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly at first but then slammed them open. She looked around to see she wasn't dead. And stared up at Trey. Trey looked at her and smiled. He had no idea why, he had never smiled much but he had already smiled twice today.

The Ralts finally blinked and told him in his mind, *Maybe,... maybe you can be my friend?*

Trey nodded. "First you need a name. What do you think of Luna?" He asked her.

Luna smiled and nodded. Then punched him in the face with her tiny fist. He barley felt the impact. Not only was she small but her fist was coated in the silky smooth material that all Ralts' have.

Trey smiled again and asked, "What was that for?"

*For scaring me. You didn't die when I tossed you into those machines. I thought you weren't human.* She told him.

Next to them a loud ding was heard making them look up at the machine.

"Ahh!" Seth said as he walked over to it, pushing a button. A small hatch opened up. Seth stuck his hand inside and pulled out a cup of coffee.

Trey and Luna looked at him in disbelief. Seth turned to them sipping his mug. The mug said: "#1 Scientist" on it.

Seth pulled his mouth from the cup and said, "What? I'm thirsty."

Trey put down the Ralts and turned to go.

"I'm gonna go home and pack. We'll leave tomorrow." Trey said as he walked away. The Ralts struggled to keep up with him.

*Trey! Wait up!* She called to him.

Trey turned and picked her up. She sat on his broad shoulders and balanced herself with his head. Seth smiled and turned back to his lab. He pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"It's me. They have been set in motion." Seth said to the voice of a man.

"Good. Send them the money and keep them moving. The experiment is under way." The voice said.

"Yessir." Seth replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Trey opened his eyes and scanned the room. He felt something warm laying curled against his back. He sat up and looked under the covers. The small creature was Luna. The Ralts shivered and woke up. Her eyes shot open and she shot a sideways glance at Trey. She then realized where she was. She began to blush profusely. She sat up and covered her face with her tiny hands. Trey smirked and got out of the bed.

*She must have snuck in here last night.* He thought to himself.

*N-no! Y-you put me here!* She argued.

"I distinctly remember putting you on the couch." Trey said, in a mocking sort of way.

She blushed even more. She remembered last night.

"How did you know my name?" Trey had asked her on the way home.

The Ralts, sitting in the passenger seat, turned her head up and told him, *I can read peoples personality and thoughts with my mind. But I can go even deeper through physical contact. So when you held me-* At this point she began to blush. *I figured out who you were.*

"Ahh." He had said as he turned his gaze back to the road.

They road in silence before Luna broke the silence, sorta.

*Why were you so intent on getting to me?* She asked.

Trey had been wondering that himself.

He smiled and said, "I have no idea."

Luna turned and blushed.

"How did you get to Seth's lab?" He asked inquisitively. "I mean all I heard was that you couldn't be trained."

*I'm not sure. I've been there as long as I can remember. Then your friend Seth bought the place and started to study me more than the last guy.* She told him.

"Last guy?" Trey asked, surprised.

*Seth bought the lab from another scientist who caught me.* She told him. *He said something about me having a special ability.*

"Hmm..." Trey said aloud.

They continued to drive until Trey finally got home. Trey got out and closed the door. He walked around the car and opened the door and let out Luna. She couldn't reach the door handle. He closed the door behind her and locked the door. They went to the front door and Trey opened it with a swift turn of the key. He went inside followed by Luna and then he closed the door behind her. Trey walked to the closet down the hall and opened a cupboard. He got out the smallest pillow he could find, which was still bigger than Luna, and the smallest blanket which was still too big.

He laid them out on the couch and said, "I'm hungry, are you?"

Luna nodded and told him, *Yes, I am.*

Trey left her and went to his kitchen. He loved to cook. Seth often joked and referred to him as "Miss" but Trey ignored it. He got out pots and pans and began preparing Italian. He tried to keep the portions small for only himself and Luna. He got out spices and began chopping onions. It was his mother that taught him how to cook so he did it with pride. After an hour of cooking he set the food on the table. Luna smelled the food from the living room and entered the dining room. Trey pulled out her chair and she hoisted her self up. She had to stand but she managed to get a look at what smelled so good. Her eyes lit up and she grew instantly starving. Trey was walking toward his chair but he noticed that Luna was standing. He left the room and came back with an armload of books. He picked up Luna and placed her on his shoulder. She saw what he was doing and sat there. He placed the books so that she would be able to comfortably eat whilst sitting. He picked he up and sat her on the books. She blushed.

*What the hell is wrong with me?! Normally I would have blasted anyone who touched me with psychic energy.* She thought to herself. *And on top of all that he did it without a word. But- but I'm not mad at him...Why?!*

Trey placed the remaining books back on the shelf. He walked over and sat down on his chair and began to eat. Luna looked down at her plate. She picked up the over sized fork and scooped up some of the noodles. She put the fork in her mouth. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

*Wow...* She thought as she began to shovel forks full of noodles into he mouth.

Trey smiled at her. A little bit of sauce was dripping down her chin. She caught it and licked her finger. She sucked on it. Trey was taken aback. He turned and continued eating. As his pants grew tighter he ate faster until he was finished. He turned back to see a cleaned plate on the table and a stuffed Luna leaning back in her chair. He smiled again.

Luna noticed him and said, *W-what? I-it was good.*

Trey stood up and took their plates. He picked up the silver-ware and headed to the kitchen. He washed the dishes and they went to bed. Later in the night, Luna snuck into Treys bed and slept soundly.

She awoke from her flashback to hear the faucet turn on as Trey got into into the shower. She got up off the bed and decided to explore the house. The house was large and well organized. She found a shelf that went from the floor to the ceiling. It was nothing but cookbooks. She pulled one out and opened it. It explained in great detail how to bake a cake. She flipped through the pages, marveling on how many different kinds there were. She had never tasted cake before. She heard the shower stop and a few minutes later Trey walked out of his room wearing a nothing over his chest. He wore Blue Jeans and sneakers but no shirt. He had perfect abs and pecks and was well muscled. Luna blushed and turned away. Trey slid on a black te-shirt and crouched down to her level.

"I remember that book. It about how to make all kinds of cakes and things. I should probably store it away since I have remembered the whole thing." Trey said, absentmindedly.

*The whole thing?* Luna asked him.

"Yeah, kinda pathetic really." Trey told her.

*I've never tasted a cake before...* Luna told Trey.

"Ill make you one someday." Trey told her.

"Really?!" Luna said aloud.

"Yeah, I promise." Trey promised before realizing she had just spoken too him. "Wait, you can talk?"

"Yes" Luna told him.

"Why haven't you talked until now?" Trey asked.

"I didn't trust you." Luna told him.

"Says the person who snuck in my bed last night." Trey reminded her.

Luna began to blush as she argued, "I- I was cold."

Trey shrugged. He was ready to leave. He had a backpack full of food, a jacket, cash, and a cookbook. Not for cooking, but for reading.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked Luna.

"Yes." She told him, what did she own?

"Oh and by the way, do you want that cookbook? The one about cakes." He asked her. He had no use for it.

"Really? You would give it to me?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, take it." Trey told her.

She ran over and got it off of the shelf. She carried it over to Trey and handed it to him. In the exchange their hands brushed against each others. Luna turned and blushed and Trey took of his backpack and put the book inside. He blushed redder then she did. Just then a knock was heard at the door. Trey slung the backpack on and headed toward the door. He opened it to see Seth standing there with a few objects in his arms.

"Are you leaving?" He asked Trey.

"Yeah, we are leaving now." Trey responded.

"I have a few things here for you. A Poke-communicator, cash, Poke-balls, Luna's Poke-ball, and some berries. Seth said as he handed the items to Trey.

Trey put the items in his backpack except for the Poke-communicator, which he clipped to his belt. He pulled off the ear piece and put it in his ear.

"Whats with this? There is no wire." He asked Seth.

Seth pushed up his glasses and said, "It's a new version. Still experimental."

Trey nodded. Luna walked up to Trey and tugged on his pants like a child. Trey looked down.

"May I sit on your shoulder? I hate being in my Poke-ball." She told him, as she blushed and looked down.

Trey nodded and picked her up, placing her carefully on his shoulder.

Seth smirked and said, "Looks like you to are getting along."

Luna looked away and blushed as Trey just glared at Seth. To Seth, it seemed that Trey is always glaring. They said their good byes and they were off. Their first destination, Rustboro, and the gym. Seth on the other hand was going to another young mans house. The house of Victor Elwood.

"Victor is gonna have a hard time competing with Trey. Regardless of his Pokemon's position in its evolutionary line." He said aloud to himself.

**Author's Notes *Important...sorta...***

Hey everybody! It's BrightSkys! Now, for starters, I wanna give a huge THANKYOU to the people who have been supporting me in this endeavor. Namely IfinityProKnifer69, My good friend Draco, And WildLian. (He will be mentioned again in a second) Also, sorry for the long and boring second chapter. Its character development and all that jazz. But next chapter most likely be more fun...maybe. I haven't started writing it yet. XD Also, as a side note. WildLian plays the part of Victor Elwood. It's not really a colab per-say but he asked for my help on his story and Trey and Seth decided to make and appearance so it's sorta like... two sides to the same coin. Get it? Cause I don't. Regardless, thanks to all my followers, and I would love to hear what you have to say. Review, share, follow, favorite, and all that social media jazz and ill see you next time. Buh-Bye! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Trey and Luna walked down the road. Well, Trey walked and Luna rested. Clouds glided lazily across the sky. Luna gazed up and was marveled at how big it was.

"Trey, It's beautiful." Luna said.

Trey turned his head to see what she was looking at. She had pulled her hair away from her eyes, revealing her cute face. He blushed and turned away.

"Yeah, it is pretty isn't it." He said.

They kept walking until they reached the edge of the forest.

"Must we really go in?" Luna asked Trey.

"Yes, we will probably make it to town before nightfall if we don't run into any interruptions. Why do you care if we walk through the forest or not?" Trey responded.

"I... Just don't like bug Pokemon." Luna said with a huff.

"Oh, so your scared of them right?" Trey said mockingly.

"No! I... Just don't like them." Luna retorted.

Trey smiled at this. "Ill try to avoid the Bug Pokemon." He told her.

They entered the forest. The once small forest had grown massive. The giant trees were home to many Pokemon, and some trainers were seen catching Pokemon on the massive three feet wide branches. Luna looked up in amazement. Most of them were children. One of them caught a Butterfree in a net. Trey continued to walk for a few minutes. Trey froze.

*Do you hear that?* Luna asked him through his mind.

*Yeah...* Trey thought to himself, hoping she could hear him.

Out of nowhere, a Zoroua fled the bushes. She ran down the path and then ran toward Trey and Luna.

"Please, help!" The small Pokemon begged.

Luna leaped from Trey's shoulder and got ready for battle. A few men ran from the forest and ran toward Trey and Luna. They wore business suits and black shades.

"Hand over the Pokemon." One of them demanded.

Trey grew angry. He walked forward with his hands in his pockets.

"That's no way to refer to someone better than you." Trey said.

"What the hell did you say?!" The other man demanded.

Trey walked forward slowly. He walked up to one of the men. He put his face in the face of the man's. He smirked, quickly jumped back and kicked him in the chest. With his hands still in his pockets he jumped, spun in the air, and kicked the second man in the face. Both of the men fell to the ground.

"Must we go on? I don't wanna have to put your lives in jeopardy..." Trey said, threateningly.

Both men got up and ran.

"Luna, are they still skulking around?" Trey asked, peering around the trees.

"No, but one of them made a mental note of your appearance." Luna told him.

"Fine." Trey said, as he crouched down to the stray Pokemon's level. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine." She told Trey.

"Good, whats you name?" Trey asked her.

"I-I don't have one. I'm wild." The small Pokemon told him.

"Would you like to come with us?" Trey asked.

"Y-yes!" The Pokemon answered enthusiastically.

"Then I have to capture you." Trey said as he pulled out a Premier-Ball from his backpack.

He put the Poke-Ball to her forehead. It sucked her inside and shook a few times.

Trey released her and said, "What do you think about the name Nima?"

"I love it!" Nima said enthusiastically.

Trey nodded and stood. He continued to walk whilst his two Pokemon made small talk.

"There." Trey said as they saw the exit to the forest. "No bug Pokemon."

Luna nodded and said, "Someones coming."

Out of the forest came a Riolu.

She ran over to Trey and said, "Please sir, help."

Once again, two men came running out of the forest.

The one on the right said, "Give us that Pokemon."

Trey smirked. He placed Luna on the ground and walked forward. The men drew guns and aimed at Trey.

"Stay back. We don't want to hurt you more than we have to." The man on the left said. "Now give us the Pokemon."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Trey said.

"Don't make me ask again!" The man on the left continued.

"I simply can't. She's coming with me." Trey said as he glared at the men.

His Blue eyes shattering their confidence. One of the men aimed and fired. In that moment, time appeared to slow down to Luna. She raised her hands and tried to shield Trey. Trey raised his hands, as if to stop the bullet. The bullet bounced off Trey and hit one of the men in the leg. He fell to the ground screaming. Trey looked down to see if he was dead. What he saw was a solid pink wall a psychic energy that manifested itself in the form of armor. He looked back at Luna who looked just as surprised as he was. He decided not to question it. The man that was still standing pulled out a Poke-Ball. He released an Alakazam. The Alakazam waved it's hands around and a translucent shield appeared around the man. Trey felt his senses heighten. He ran toward the man with in-human speed. He slammed the man in the face with his fist. For a moment, it stopped. It froze on the psychic wall above the the man. It shattered, giving way under the force of Trey's fist. He hit the man in the face, sending him flying into a tree. The Alakazam looked to Trey, then teleported away. The armor on Trey dispersed.

He turned to Luna and said, "Thank you."

Luna nodded and said, "I have no idea how I did that."

"At the moment, it doesn't matter." Trey said as he turned toward the Riolu. "Do you know why those men were chasing you?"

The Riolu shook her head and said, "No, I was eating berries when they began to chase me."

"I see." Trey said. "Would you like to accompany me on a journey?"

"I don't know." She said.

"I will protect you." Trey said as he stuck out his hand.

The Riolu reached out, hesitated and took his hand.

"Great. First I have to catch you." Trey said as he reached into his backpack and took out a Premier-Ball.

He touched the Poke-Ball to her fore-head and sucked her inside. He let her out.

"You need a name, how about Lucy?" Trey asked.

Lucy bowed and said, "Thank-you, I will treasure this."

Trey stood and continued to walk. He now had three Pokemon, and they seemed to be getting along.

"It's getting late. We should set up camp here." Trey said a he set Luna on the ground.

He took off his backpack and took out the tent.

"Let us help." Luna said as she lifted up the tent with her mind.

With the combined effort off the four it was pitched in no time. They took out some berries and ate them. After their meal, Trey took out two sleeping bags from his backpack.

"I didn't expect to have any more Pokemon this early so I only brought two. You three will just have to share." He finished off this statement with a smile. Nima and Lucy melted. Up until now they though that Trey was being cold, but that smile. They nodded. Trey rolled out the sleeping bags and climbed into his. Two of the three Pokemon fell asleep quickly. Luna climbed out of her sleeping bag. She walked over to Trey who appeared to be sleeping. His blue eyes shot open.

"What is it?" Trey asked.

Luna began to cry softly.

Trey sat up and said, "What is it?"

"I-... I just want to be with you. I know we haven't known each other long but I think I love you." Luna said between sobs.

Trey hugged her. She stopped crying and froze.

"Dammit. Why would you confess first." Trey said.

"I-" Was all she could say. Trey kissed her before she could say anything.

She kissed him back. They made out. Trey took off his shirt and Luna took off her dress. Trey un-zipped his pants, revealing his eight inch long cock.

"That won't fit all the way inside." Luna said as she laid down and spread , revealing her virgin pussy.

"I don't expect it to." Trey said as he rubbed her entrance with the tip of his cock.

He slowly thrust until he reached her hymen.

"Are you sure?" Trey asked.

"Y- yes." Luna said, blushing.

Trey delivered a quick thrust, ripping the hymen. Luna howled in pain and pleasure. Trey kissed her to muffle her screams so as to not wake up the others.

"Are you alright?" Trey asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."Luna said, crying slightly. "You can move again."

Trey thrust slowly at first. Then he sped up. He thrust into her for almost an hour. Then he shifted and put her in top of him. He groped her small breasts with his hands. She moaned more and more.

"I'm cumming." She said as she massaged her breasts along with Trey.

Trey groaned and said, "So am I."

"Cum with me." Luna begged before she came.

Trey came along with her. Trey pulled himself out of her. She fell to his chest, panting.

"I love you Trey..." She said before she fell asleep.

"I love you too, Luna" Trey said before he passed out. With her laying on top of him. Both under his sleeping bag.

**Author's Notes. *Important this time***

Hey everybody! BrightSkys here! Now first of all I want to apologize for the terribly late upload. I'm currently in the process of moving in with my girlfriend and that's a big change for me. I wont be on my own anymore. I took in my niece about a year ago for family reasons but this is different. Really though, a lot was procrastination. She is a harsh and bitchy mistress, isn't she? Also, please don't kill me. This is the first lemon I've written on my own. BUT don't cut me any slack. I want you to give me all the constructive criticism you can. Spare no words with me. Well, till next time. Buh-Bye!


End file.
